


A Baby Potter Assistant

by GreeneySilvery



Series: The Colliding Love [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Classes, Cute Scorpius Potter-Malfoy, Evil Draco, Faithful husband, Funny Scorpius Potter-Malfoy, Happy Scorpius, Harry is a good husband, Harry is a good parent, Husbands in love, M/M, Oxford University - Freeform, Professor Draco Malfoy, good parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreeneySilvery/pseuds/GreeneySilvery
Summary: "I thought you were single," Lenda tells me with a blush on her cheeks. "Really ..." but, Scorpius interrupts her."What is to be singul, Daddy?" Scorpius asks me out loud and everyone in the room stares at me."It is when a person has no husband or wife, boyfriend or girlfriend," I say calmly and Scorpius laughs."But, that's silly because you're married to Papa!" Scorpius exclaims in the most obvious tone that reminds me of Granger.Or...Draco has a new asistant at Oxford College. A beautiful blond haired boy who last name is Potter-Malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Colliding Love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650448
Comments: 10
Kudos: 240





	A Baby Potter Assistant

Scorpius grabs my hand as we walk through the halls of Oxford University. His huge green eyes look at everything, eager to see all that the institution has to offer.

"And are we going to eat dinner with Papa?" he asks me, raising his green eyes and focusing on mine.

"It depends," I say, stopping in front of the teachers' lounge. "Do you know that Papa doesn't leave work until two in the afternoon?" I ask him and push the door open, letting Scorpius enter first. The truth is, Harry hadn't been home for the last 36 hours. He stopped in the morning, so the kids don't worry about his overworked Papa. Harry went home a few minutes that morning for his family. 

"Yeah dad said today was fun Friday in his letter," Scorpius replies with a big smile on his lips. "Today is the day where Papa puts on a cape and plays at being a superhero at his job."

I take a deep breath and paint a smile for my son. Usually on Fridays, Harry does nothing except review certain mission plans and train with new aurors. But, today is different. Harry has been planning this operation for weeks, a mission that involves a sect that sacrifices girls of all colors, ages and races, just because they can.

A sick person, who is not interested in anything, Draco, was what Harry told me a couple of nights ago in the bathroom of our room. A magician who uses magic to torture muggles, witches, and dark creatures simply because he feels he can.

"Yes, Papa will be a hero today," I say to my son, closing the door behind me. And he better get back safe and sound. "Good morning," I say to all the professors present in the spacious room.

"Good morning, Professor Malfoy," says a woman who is, perhaps, five years older than me, as she eyes me. "And who is the beautiful gentleman who comes with you today?" she stands up and walks towards Scorpius, who immediately hides behind me. "You are so handsome. Is he your little brother?" she asks me with a smile full of fake love.

That's disgusting.

"He is not my brother, Lenda," I say with a false smile. "He's my son." And immediately the smile fades from her face.

Scorpius grabs my hand and I guide him to an armchair. Once Scorpius is seated, I walk to the little muggle machine where I have to put my finger for the scanner to mark my arrival time.

"Your son?" says another teacher.

I nod as I walk over to Scorpius and hold out my hand.

"Breakfast, Daddy," he says with a smile as blinding as Harry's. "Papa said he made croissants, like the ones Grandma Cissy brings when she comes back from Paris," Scorpius starts telling me so fast I can't quite follow him. "And eggs, like the ones Aunt Ginny makes when she's not touring Quidditch," and his smile grows bigger. "Can we eat now?"

I glance briefly at the people in the room and lift my son off the floor and place him on my hip.

"I thought you were single," Lenda tells me with a blush on her cheeks. "Really ..." but, Scorpius interrupts her.

"What is to be singul, Daddy?" Scorpius asks me out loud and everyone in the room stares at me.

"It is when a person has no husband or wife, boyfriend or girlfriend," I say calmly and Scorpius laughs.

"But, that's silly because you're married to Papa!" Scorpius exclaims in the most obvious tone that reminds me of Granger.

"You are very smart, my love," I say to Scorpius, kissing his forehead. 

"Papa says I am smart because you are smart," Scorpius says to me repeating what he heard at home, his young brain absorbing everything.

"We're going to eat what Papa prepared before going to work," and as I start to leave the room, with Scorpius in my arms, an evil smile crosses my lips. "Have a good day everyone," I tell my colleagues.

"Goodbye," Scorpius says to them and I can hear a giggle as his little hand moves from side to side.

And I can see their stunned expressions reflected in the glass of the door.

Once Scorpius has eaten breakfast and eaten his food, I clean his face using a soft scourgify. Scorpius laughs and looks at me with bright eyes. The twinkling in his eyes, the twinkling of the Potters when they are about to do something risky makes me hold my breath.

"Daddy, you're not supposed to do magic in front of Muggles," he says, trying to hide a giggle. "What will Papa think if he discovers this?"

Nope, not Potter. Definitely Malfoy, the evil of the Malfoys is what shines in my son's eyes. However, I know that my son has a beautiful heart. Scorpius has a heart as beautiful as his other father's, because that's the way Harry is, completely beautiful.

"Well, your Papa should be proud that I can do a Scourgify without a wand," I say seriously and Scorpius laughs a little harder.

"Daddy!" he reproaches me, trying to contain his laughter. "Daddy, you're so naughty. I want you to know."

I pack everything and fix the small green and silver suitcase, which shows a lion roaring, on Scorpius's back. Then, I help him down and take his little hand between mine and head towards my first class of the day.

"Do you remember what we are going to do today, Scorpius?" I ask him, once we are a few meters from my living room.

Scorpius nods and gives me a new smile.

"Paint a lot of pictures for Papa, do the homework Aunt Hermione left for me and use the jokes my Uncle George gave me last month," he says with too much joy.

What on earth could George Weasley give my son to make him so eager to open it?

"I think we should wait for Uncle George's joke part until we get home. Do you think?" I ask Scorpius. "So Papa and James can also enjoy the jokes." I offer.

When our children were born, Harry and I promised never to force them to do anything just to keep up appearances. Harry and I promised not to be like the people who raised us and although it is sometimes difficult, I always remember that my children are not obligated to anything, not even to love me. But even so, my children love me and that is enough for me.

"When's our next Weasley meting?" Scorpius asks me, looking at everything around him, from the black and white portraits that don't move, to some images of human brains on the wall.

"In two weeks," I tell him honestly.

"We can save them for Rose to see, too," he tells me and begins to walk to the only place with the open door.

That means I'm late. I look at Scorpius and he smiles at me.

Show time.

I nod and Scorpius enters by the open door with his straight, little back and shoulders squaring. I can sense the change in his magic, but I let him go, tugging on my bond with Harry and filling it with pride. The answer is immediate and Harry's presence invades my head for brief seconds, making me feel warm.

I cast a mild notice-me-not charm and stand in the students entrance to my classroom.

"Good morning, class," my classroom is silent, while Scorpius stands in front of them. I watch from above how his face is serious. "I hope you slept well and that you are ready for your exam," and he begins to pull out a couple of sheets from his small backpack and grasp them firmly with one hand.

From where I am I can see the stunned gaze of several students, some looking at each other, and then looking at Scorpius, who is a faithful copy of me, but with Harry's emerald eyes.

"Professor Malfoy," one of my students raises his hand and begins to ask. "What happened to you?"

Scorpius gives him a Malfoy look and I can't help laughing to myself. His pose is similar to my mother's when she gets angry, and his gaze on the poor student makes me bite my tongue. 

"I woke up like this, this morning," he says in a serious tone, as he walks towards them. "But, that's not going to prevent an exam today," and he gives the pages to the first student. "Pass the pages to your classmates, please."

I can't stand the confused face of my students and dropped the spell. I go down the steps and immediately all eyes are fixed on me.

"Good morning, class," I say formally, my face serious. "I think you already met my assistant for the day." I stands next to Scorpius and he immediately smiles at me.

"Did I did good, Daddy?" he asks hopefully.

But, before I can reply, a girl in the class is ahead of me.

"Sure you did, for a moment I thought you were Professor Malfoy," she says with a sincere smile.

Scorpius smiles at Miss Maddeline and she blushes deeply.

"And what is your name, junior assistant?" one of the boys says to him.

Scorpius steps forward, fills his chest with air, and his cheeks are puffing too, then he let the air out and look at the boy.

"My name is Scorpius Hyperion Potter-Malfoy," he says proudly. "I am three years and nine months old and I also have a twin who is older than me for..." He looks at me and I mumble a faint two. "Two minutes."

From one moment to the next the room begins to fill with "Awws" and "how cute he is". And it takes a couple of minutes until the room calms down again.

"You can sit at my desk, Scorpius," I say to my son and I immediately see him obey and climb into the chair. "Or you can sit on the floor."

But, Scorpius effusively denies.

"We're going to eat ice cream with Papa and I want to be clean," practically half the room hear him.

I nod and immediately the class fixes its eyes on me.

"Pass the pages to your classmates," I tell them in a serious tone. "These are questions that you will answer at the end of the class as a method of evaluation," I take a small remote (or so Harry calls it) from the pocket of my jacket and the screen where the images are projected drops completely. "Now, can anyone tell me what oxytocin is?" and immediately there are hands in the air. "Mister Sterling."

"It is not yet known for sure what oxytocin is or all the effects it causes in humans or in their bodies, however it is known that it is a hormone is produced in the hypothalamos and released by the pituitary. It is what cause natural childbirth and also, oxytocin is the hormone the that allows us to connect, in a way os speaking, with other living beings on the planet." he says with a single breath and I look at my students.

Today they are more nervous than normal.

"Can anyone tell me what happens when there is an increase of oxytocin in the blood?" I ask the class, while I press a button on the remote and new words appear on the projector screen. However, none of my students raise their hands. "Mister Grayson," I call and the boy shakes his head. "Miss Levigne," and again there is a denial. Until finally a hand goes up. "Miss Lassonde," I say, waiting for the answer.

However, she points to a place behind me.

"He knows the answer, Professor Malfoy," she tells me in a low tone.

I look behind me and Scorpius has his hand in the air, like he's one of my students.

"Mister Potter-Malfoy," I address him as if he were any other student. "Do you know the answer?" I ask him and I feel like my godfather, Severus Snape. The same person who allowed me to have my children. He nods effusively. "Say it out loud, so the whole class can listens to you, please." And this is protocol.

"When there's oxyto ... that," and he wags his hand, like Harry when he knows the answers, but not the right words. "People get crazy," he says with huge gestures. "And they are unfaithful," and he says it very seriously. "And oxito ... that is what makes Papa love you and love me and James excessively." he says with a huge smile on his little round face.

"Thanks, Mister Potter-Malfoy," I say and turn to my class again. "Oxytocin is responsible for certain actions that we call spontaneous, often irrational, attitudes. When we consume oxytocin in large amounts, either by shots or spray, we can become more aggressive due to overstimulation in the hypothalamus. This not only causes aggressive attitudes. But, envy and in addition to inhibiting our fears, and both things are dangerous combination. Oxytocin can give us rapists and murderers when used excessively, as well as the birth of a healthy baby or a successful relationship when taken in the prescribed dosages." I let all my students process this. "When there is a overdose in the body, the brain will train to take hold of the excess of the horomone in the blood, this can cause perpetual brain damage, due to new neuronal signals trying to control the hypothalamus, even, in some cases the pytuitary can swollen, in an attempt to stop the realease of the hormone," I tell them. "An enlarged pituitary gland may cause symptoms such as headaches. Because the growing gland often presses on the optic nerve, which passes above the pituitary gland, loss of vision may occur. Vision loss often initially affects only the upper, outermost fields of vision in both eyes." I press a new button an CT Scan image is showed there. "Underproduction or overproduction of pituitary hormones may also occur if the gland is enlarged. Now, pituitary function is checked by measuring hormone levels in the blood. If you are unsure, when you have your license, please, ask for a CT Scan to the pituitary gland and never forget to look at your patiente, not only their symptomps, but how they behave or I will see a bunch of you in jail."

My students look at each other and nod slightly. This is where the doctors are made. When there is ethics and morals, which helps a doctor to make the best medical decisions. Or uncover their patientes lies.

"Quizz," I say to my students and they all immediately turn pale.

Today is a good day. I smile brightly.


End file.
